bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
"}} was the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13. His lieutenant was Chōjirō Sasakibe. Appearance Yamamoto is the oldest captain in the Gotei 13. He has the appearance of an old man with red eyes,Bleach manga; Volume 45 cover a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, left by his battle with his lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, page 12 After his brief confrontation with Sōsuke Aizen, Yamamoto lost his left arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 423 He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body which he only reveals when he goes to battle, something which Shunsui Kyōraku claims is not seen too often. When he was much younger, Yamamoto had black hair on the sides of his head, and was bald on top. He had a tuft of hair sticking up at the back of his head in a topknot. He had thick black eyebrows and a long, thick black mustache. He had a single large scar on his forehead, which earned him the nickname "Eijisai" due to its shape. He had prominent wrinkles on his forehead and beneath his eyes, and shallow cheeks. He wore the typical black outfit of a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, page 10 Personality As the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto is highly respected by most of the Shinigami, most notably Sajin Komamura, who views Yamamoto as a benefactor who saved his life. The embodiment of conviction, Yamamoto follows the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal and can be quite aggressive in combat. He has a habit of referring to those he faces in battle as "youngster",Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 6 and he refers to a battle as a "beating" or "punishment". When in a state of peace, he carries himself with an air of frailty, to the point where he fell asleep standing while awaiting Shunsui Kyōraku's arrival for a meeting. Due to years of experience, Yamamoto very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise, usually responding by opening one or both of his eyes, which are partially closed slits for the majority of the time. Yamamoto is very loyal to Soul Society, and takes his duties very seriously, expecting the same from the rest of the Gotei 13. His loyalty is so great, he is willing to sacrifice himself and the Gotei 13 in order to defeat Aizen, believing it to be their duty to lay down their lives for the sake of the Soul Society if necessary.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 14-16 Yamamoto becomes visibly angry when Shunsui, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Kenpachi Zaraki lose their haori and show little regret: to him, the haori represents their status as captains. Inversely, he prefers not to involve allies who are not part of the Gotei 13 (particularly humans), as he requested Ichigo Kurosaki to move to safety, and did not request for Orihime Inoue to repair the left arm he sacrificed for Ittō Kasō.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 9-10 Despite his stern and steadfast personality, it is not to say he has no compassion and admiration, even for his enemies, as he was reluctant to strike down Wonderweiss Margela for his childish form and personality (only managing to get through this when Wonderweiss' Resurrección makes him no longer look like a child),Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 17 and felt pity for him that Sōsuke Aizen stripped him of all his higher mental capacities except emotions (mainly fear of death).Bleach manga; Chapter 395, pages 4-5 He commended the Tres Bestias for their bravery of attacking him with only one arm each, and struck them down without killing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 2-5 Yamamoto felt particularly furious when Driscoll Berci utilized his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe's stolen Bankai, considering the inferior power to that of the original wielder as an insult to Chōjiro's memories and hard work; Yamamoto brutally burned Driscoll to cinders, showing his immense respect for a longtime friend and subordinate.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 15-17 Yamamoto appreciates Eastern cultures, and is a master at the Japanese tea ceremony. He dislikes the Western traditions preferred by his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto holds a tea session every month in the 1st Division quarters for every member of his division. He plaits his own beard and arranges its ends once a month, and likes to be rubbed down with a dry towel while exposed to the sun on his balcony.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ Yamamoto was apparently shameful of his past actions. He once referred to a painting of his past self as a monster that brought the Soul Society further turmoil when it was in a period of instability.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 3-4 Yhwach noted 1000 years ago, Yamamoto was a demon himself, using any necessary means to defeat his enemies, and treated Humans and his own subordinates alike as expendable pawns; it was only after defeating the Quincy and attaining peace did Yamamoto live with honor and justice that led him to hesitate in sacrificing people heedlessly.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 10-11 History Plot Soul Society arc .]] Yamamoto is present during a meeting between captains over their fellow Captain Gin Ichimaru's failure to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. Upon arrival, Gin gets into an argument with 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Telling them to stand down, Yamamoto, asking Gin if he has been told why he has been summoned, details how Gin acted without permission and failed to capture or kill the target, which he feels is unusual for a captain, and asks for an explanation.Bleach manga; Chapter 82, page 5 Stating he has nothing to say, which confuses Yamamoto, Gin says he has no excuse - he made a mistake, and will not try to justify his carelessness. As Yamamoto decides Gin will have to be punished, an intruder alert goes off.Bleach manga; Chapter 82, pages 17-19 Shortly after Kenpachi leaves, Yamamoto dismisses the meeting, stating Gin's punishment will be handled later, and orders the captains to return to their defense stations.Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 4 Later, following Renji's defeat, Yamamoto drops Gin's punishment and authorizes all Shinigami up to the captain-level to carry their Zanpakutō and use Bankai if necessary.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 19 's execution.]] At Rukia Kuchiki's execution, Yamamoto asks her if she has any last words.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 4 When Rukia requests Ichigo and his friends be allowed to return to the Human World unharmed, Yamamoto grants her request, though in truth, he has no intention of allowing them to live.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, pages 17-18 Upon the activation of the Sōkyoku, Yamamoto explains the Phoenix produced by it, called Kikōō, is the true form of the spearhead of the Sōkyoku and the executioner of the grand penalty, and after it pierces through the criminal's body, the grand penalty ends.Bleach manga; Chapter 150, page 15 Yamamoto watches as Ichigo Kurosaki, appearing, saves Rukia by deflecting the Kikōō.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 7 He sends his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, to stop Ichigo while he confronts Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake after they destroy the Sōkyoku. Ordering them to not move, Yamamoto states while the person who made off with Rukia was a replaceable lieutenant and is a matter which can be easily dealt with, he cannot forgive them for what they have done. As he notes the severity of their crimes as captain-rank Shinigami, they escape down the side of the cliff.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 153, pages 11-13 After they move a considerable distance away, they stop, but Yamamoto, who is already there waiting for them, states it is not often he has to chase after young children.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 18-19 When Yamamoto exerts his Reiatsu, Nanao Ise collapses, forcing Shunsui to take her far away from the battle. Upon Shunsui's return, he notes Shunsui and Ukitake's history, for they are like sons to him, and how powerful they are. He tells them it is too late for words, and to take out their swords.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 1-14 Dodging his attack, Shunsui and Ukitake draw their Zanpakutō. When Yamamoto asks if they intend on fighting him without releasing their Zanpakutō, Shunsui asks if there is any other way than fighting. Silencing him, Yamamoto states he has taught them there is no mercy for those who obstruct justice. When Shunsui states Yamamoto also said to follow through with your own sense of justice, Ukitake proclaims they have to protect justice with everything they have. Yamamoto dismisses the notion of individual justice, for it cannot override global justice. Tired of talking, Yamamoto removes his haori and top, telling them to prepare themselves for battle, and releases his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 20-24 Standing prepared for battle, Yamamoto, asking them what they are waiting for, tells them they should release their Zanpakutō unless they plan on burning to ashes without any resistance. As Shunsui and Ukitake release their Zanpakutō, Yamamoto notes they are the only dual Zanpakutō in Soul Society. Charging at each other, they create a large explosion of Reiryoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 6-19 After a while, the battle is forced to stop with Isane Kotetsu's announcement about the true intentions of Sōsuke Aizen, who is responsible for all of the chaos in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12 When Aizen's scheme is revealed, most of the remaining captains, closing in on his position, completely surround him. When the Menos Grande come to his, Gin, and Kaname Tōsen's rescue, Yamamoto warns the other Shinigami about the Negación technique the Menos Grande perform to rescue their fellow Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 11 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc , Rangiku Matsumoto, and Orihime Inoue.]] Yamamoto calls all of the captains for an emergency.Bleach manga; Chapter 188 Later, Yamamoto has a short video conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya over the Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town, and allows Momo Hinamori to speak with Hitsugaya. Once the conversation begins to revolve around Aizen and how Momo believes he is innocent, Yamamoto, cutting their conversation short by knocking Momo unconscious with a Kidō, notes it is too soon to let her speak.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 16 After Orihime Inoue is kidnapped, Yamamoto, ordering Hitsugaya's task force to retreat to Soul Society in preparation for the war against Aizen, firmly disapproves of the idea of Ichigo and the others going to her rescue, seeing it as a suicide mission and believing that Orihime willingly betrayed them.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 11 Hueco Mundo arc Yamamoto, along with Byakuya and Ukitake, is told Rukia and Renji Abarai have disappeared, and the Second Division is looking for them all throughout the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 1 After Coyote Starrk recaptures Orihime and takes her back to Aizen,Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 313, pages 16-17 it is explained Yamamoto ordered the creation of a replacement Karakura Town so the captains can fight at full strength without damaging the city. Later, he, alongside several other captains and lieutenants, waits as Aizen and his forces arrive in the Fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapters 314-315 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc During a meeting with the captains in the 1st Division office, Urahara asks for help with restoring Ichigo's powers. Yamamoto tells Urahara to give him the special sword he would be using for this purpose, prompting Unohana to ask if he intends to help. He states they were saved by Ichigo, and it is now their turn to save him, regardless if the action is going against customs, for it would be shameful if they did not help somebody they owed so much to. He orders all the captains and lieutenants to place their Reiatsu into the sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 12-15 Yamamoto orders Renji to bring back Kūgo Ginjō's body when he is dead. Later, a messenger reports to Yamamoto Ichigo has arrived in Soul Society. When Ichigo arrives at the First Division, he meets with Yamamoto and most of the other captains. Yamamoto starts to say Ichigo had fought an arduous battle, but Ichigo states he came to take back Kūgo's body so he can bury it. After Ichigo explains his reasons to Shinji, Yamamoto states he believes Ichigo thought carefully about it before making his request.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 6-15 He eventually approves his request, and Ichigo tells him to inform other Shinigami about his Substitute Shinigami license, for he will resume his former position.Bleach anime; Episode 366 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: As the founder of the Shinō Academy and a warrior with over two millennia of combat experience, Yamamoto is the most powerful swordsman in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 18 Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He can fight two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 17-19 His skill in swordsmanship is great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 11-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 226 * : A precision cut of extreme force and speed which can slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent is killed with one swift slash so precise, they are not even aware of it until after it has taken place. * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 153 Yamamoto takes his Zanpakutō in its sealed cane form and thrusts it at his opponent, punching a large hole in their body. This technique was effective against a multiple story-high opponent like Ayon.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 18 Hakuda Master: Even without his Zanpakutō, Yamamoto remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant. While it is unknown how much his ability has declined from old age, similar to his swordsmanship, he is a master in hand-to-hand combat. He effortlessly caught a strike from the deceptively fast Ayon. Yamamoto can deliver powerful blows which can smash through Espada-level Hierro, and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 3-5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, pages 14-16 * : A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto destroyed much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sent him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 5-9 * : Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 18-19 The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. Kidō Master: Yamamoto's knowledge of Kidō is so great, he can perform them without calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He can produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of attacks. He can cast a level 96 Hadō without incantation, and still used it to great effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 17 Shunpo Master: Yamamoto is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, outracing Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake during a chase across the Seireitei. He overtook both captains, and arrived at their destination first without even being noticed by them. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13, Yamamoto is a very intelligent man. He can quickly adjust to new developments and make quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, proven by his preparations for the battle in the Fake Karakura Town. As noted by Aizen, Yamamoto is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill him while Aizen was focused on the Visored and the rest of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 14 He is a very perceptive man, easily deducing Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was hiding knowledge on the Bounts.Bleach anime; Episode 87 His skill at battle tactics is undeniable: as captain-commander, he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle, be it to relatively small or large threats, and has done so for a number of centuries.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 7 Immense Spiritual Power: Being the most experienced Shinigami, Yamamoto possesses an extremely massive and powerful Reiryoku. Its sheer strength is powerful enough to effortlessly break free from four overlapping and high-level Bakudō spells restraining him. Even Aizen openly acknowledges Yamamoto's power (via his Zanpakutō) as being so superior that if he were to fight directly against it, it would overpower even him. Yamamoto has served as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for over 1,000 years because there has not been a Shinigami stronger than him born in all this time.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 6-7 *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Yamamoto can exert his Reiatsu to induce fear in captain-level combatants, and can physically paralyze and possibly even choke combatants of lieutenant-level and lower simply by gazing in their direction.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 4-6 Yamamoto's spiritual pressure has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, for it is the elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura, which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. It is the formidable pressure of his Reiatsu which makes the Reiatsu itself look like flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 4 When Yamamoto is enraged, his Reiatsu is powerful enough to be felt all around Seireitei with tremendous force.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 6-12 Immense Strength: In addition to his surprisingly muscular physique for his age, Yamamoto possesses tremendous physical strength. He easily and swiftly put a large hole into the chest of the monster Ayon without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his cane. With a single hand, he stopped one of Ayon's strikes and overpowered it, despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds. With one punch, he put a large hole through the chest of Wonderweiss Margela while he was in Resurrección and sent him flying back several city blocks. He tore off Wonderweiss' arms, with his bare hands, with little to no effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, pages 17-18 With a single double-fisted strike, he shattered Wonderweiss' entire body into pieces.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, pages 2-5 Immense Durability: In addition to his resilience, Yamamoto possesses remarkable durability. He fought against two of Soul Society's strongest captains, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, and emerged without any sign of injury. He took an onslaught of punches from Wonderweiss' multiple arms twice, and came out completely unfazed by the assault, with no more than simple scratches.Bleach manga; Chapter 394, pages 15-17 He sustained an explosion of flames which had the power to incinerate all of Karakura Town and a great area around it.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, pages 11-14 In his younger years, he challenged Chōjirō to defeat him with his newly achieved Bankai, and in the end only suffered a light scar on his forehead.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 11-12 2000 years later, he would take on a barrage of powerful lightning strikes from Chōjirō's fully mastered Bankai and only be singed by its power, though he stated it had become weaker.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 15-19 He can easily deflect a giant Heilig Pfeil from a Sternritter with one hand without any noticeable damage done to his being.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 14-15 Immense Endurance: Despite his old age, Yamamoto can fight for extended periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. He can take direct attacks from others unfazed. He can endure being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Aizen, a powerful opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 10-12 Even after being bifurcated by Yhwach, Yamamoto survived and managed to grab onto his cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 7 Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Ryūjin Jakka (Zanpakutō spirit). : Yamamoto's Zanpakutō is the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō, and has greater offensive power than all other Zanpakutō in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 8 In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can remove this disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. After Yamamoto was killed, Ryūjin Jakka, now scorched and shattered, was returned to the 1st Division barracks.Bleach - The Dagger 2 *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 23-24 The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of Reiatsu, affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 1-4 :Shikai Special Ability: When released, the blade of Ryūjin Jakka is engulfed in fire.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 9 The aura of this weapon incinerates everything and anything which Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky and consume the clouds. Only powerful fighters such as Shunsui and Ukitake can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka is powerful enough to fight against the Shikai of two other captains simultaneously, both of whom had the reputation of being the strongest captains in Soul Society while together.Bleach manga; Chapter 156 Unlike most other Zanpakutō, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent, proven when Yamamoto imprisons Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, pages 12-14 :* : This technique creates an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is immensely powerful, imprisoning three captain-level Shinigami (namely Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen) for a significant amount of time. :* : This technique allows Yamamoto to create a great inferno with a simple wave of Ryūjin Jakka. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it until only ashes remain.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 20 The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled, with great precision, by Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 5-10 :* : Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, including Yamamoto himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 13-14 These flames can incinerate an area much greater than Karakura Town's.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 14 *'Bankai': : In its Bankai, the blade takes the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 16-17 :Bankai Special Ability: Upon activation, any flames previously produced by Ryūjin Jakka are absorbed into the blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 15 Zanka no Tachi incorporates the full power of Yamamoto's flames into the blade: the flames within the blade burn anything it cuts out of existence. Zanka no Tachi has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area (at least the size of the Seireitei), causing the air and the water to dry up. Even Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, cannot be used, for its ice melts due to the intense heat of Zanka no Tachi. No flames are visible as it cuts.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 1-13 Yamamoto claims releasing his Bankai clads both his blade and his body in the flames of the Sun.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 21 Even Retsu Unohana believes that Zanka no Tachi's flames could incinerate the entirety of Soul Society if left active for too long.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 5 :* : Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. Even the defensive power of the Wandenreich's Blut Vene cannot stand up against this technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 13-15 :* : Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless Yamamoto wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat which reaches a temperature upwards of 15,000,000 degrees. Therefore, it becomes impossible to even touch him while he is using his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 17-19 The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 1 :* : Impaling the tip of his sword into the ground, Yamamoto calls upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his behalf.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 16 They emerge from a rupture in the ground which comes with enough force to decimate Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 16-17 Using the heat of his sword on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, page 5 He can bring forth any specific corpse which he wishes, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 7-8 :* : A slash of concentrated fire and heat which incinerates whatever it touches out of existence.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 15-16 Weaknesses Zanpakutō Wonderweiss Margela (Temporary): Wonderweiss is the only modified Arrancar in existence, having been designed for the sole purpose of nullifying the powers of Ryūjin Jakka. Upon his Resurrección, Wonderweiss prevents the blade from creating any new flames,Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 18 while sealing the already created flames into is own body. Should Wonderweiss be killed, the flames would burst with explosive force.Bleach manga; Chapter 395, pages 8-9 Time Limit/Collateral Damage (Bankai): Because of the extremely intense heat which emanates from both Yamamoto's blade and body, he can only wield Zanka no Tachi for a short amount of time, and prolonged use of it will eventually destroy his opponent, Soul Society, and even himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 3 Appearances in Other Media *Yamamoto is a playable character in most of the Bleach video games. He fights with his Shikai, and has a variety of attacks. *He uses Jōkaku Enjō as a Special and Nadegiri in Soul Carnival 2.Bleach video game; Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 *In the Nintendo DS video games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, he can perform Ama no Murakumo. This named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the "Kusanagi no Tsurugi", which is one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan.Bleach video game; Bleach: Blade of Fate''Bleach'' video game; Bleach:Dark Souls *In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Yamamoto's strongest attack is Yazuhomura no Orochi. He shoots a giant pillar of fire upwards, which falls on the foe and the surrounding area.Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *Also in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, instead of the former, it creates a flaming area which burns the opponents. Additionally, he can use offensive spells, such as Shakkahō and Sōkatsui. *He appears in all four movies, but plays very little role in them. *Yamamoto is playable in both Shikai and Bankai forms in Bleach: Brave Souls. His Bankai form appears for the first time as an exclusive playable character for the Thousand-Years Blood War arc gacha tie-in. Due to the passing of the previous VA, this Yamamoto was voiced by Binbin Takaoka. Yamamoto's special attack is Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin. This Yamamoto is described as the East/South Version and can only use the East and South abilities of his Bankai. However, in his special, he is briefly shown using the West ability. His third Strong Attack also appears to be the North ability without the kanji. Censorship *When Nanao Ise was affected by Yamamoto's Reiatsu, she teared up and was foaming from the mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 5 In the anime however, the tears and foam were all omitted.Bleach anime; Episode 55 Trivia *''"Imperturbable and like an unmovable pivot."'' - Tite Kubo *Though Shigekuni is his first name (meaning heavy or important country), Yamamoto is generally known by his title of "Genryūsai" (meaning something like "Original willow's purity"), which he adopted approximately 2000 years ago. *In its first appearance, Ryūjin Jakka was approximately as tall as Yamamoto, resembling a nodachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, pages 18-19 *Yamamoto has never made it in the top 50 in the popularity polls, but his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, came 32nd in the Zanpakutō poll. *He is author of Got a minute? in the Seireitei Communication.Bleach Bootleg; page 46 *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection of Captain Yamamoto named Skeleton, which was scrapped.Bleach Bootleg; page 28 Quotes References Titles Navigation de:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai es:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai pl:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto pt-br:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ka:შიგეკუნი იამამოტო გენრიუსაი it:Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai id:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ja:元 柳 忠 山 本 重 國 ru:Генрюусай_Шигекуни_Ямамото Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Gotei 13 Category:1st Division Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Kidō Masters Category:Deceased Category:Former Shinigami Captains